


Family Duty Honor

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Series: Targaryen Rhapsody [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows nothing, Lyanna Stark Lives, Protective Arthur, R plus L equals J, Rhaegar Lives, arthur dayne live, howland reed knows some things, the real name of jon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: "Love is poison for honour, it's death for duty"(Aemon Targaryen, Game of Trhones - A song of ice and fire)





	Family Duty Honor

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language  
> if you find any mistake tell me

Family Duty Honor

  
The road from Starfall to Winterfell was long and hard, so much so that Eddard came to think that the boy who, more than a month ago, had travelled from Kings Landing to the Tower of Happiness; He had died in that battle in the desert. And so it would have been if it had not been for his loyal friend Howland Reed who, when all seemed lost, wounded the Sword of Dawn and it is impossible for him to continue his confrontation.  
I would have wanted to kill him but a heartrending scream from the tower stopped him, causing both men to rush inward. What she saw there, no doubt would be engraved in her memory, just as the promise she made in that place would never be forgotten.  
That baby who now rested in his arms would never allow it. The words shared with his sister and the Prince of Silver would haunt him for years, even then he remembered them as vividly as that fateful spring day in Starfall before seeing them for the last time:

* * *

 

  
"lord. Stark, the next time we meet, no doubt it's because a war is coming. Now I wonder; When that moment arrives, will I count on your sword? - to which when observing the man and gathering all his strength as guardian of the North he said:  
-My sword is yours, your Grace.  
To which the man in front of him said:  
-It's good to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see my son for the last time.  
When he left, his sister approached him and, taking him by the hand with contained tears, proclaimed: "  
Remember that I am giving you a part of my heart, take care of it and protect it, if Robert knows that he will kill him, do not let him promise me, Ned ... promise me that you will ... Please.  
Then he hugged her tightly against his chest and said:  
-I do not care, he will live, I promise.

* * *

 

  
That's why he had dyed his hair in a Domain village a week ago and had called him Jon Snow since Jaehaerys would be a very strange name for a bastard from the north.  
From that day on, he would see to it that the seven kingdoms know him as his son of a bitch to whom he asks while begging Howland to be right in saying that; The greater the lie, the more they swallow it and their efforts are not in vain. After all, if he did, he would not know how to look his sister in the eye again, besides not believing himself capable of appeasing the father's anger, after all, though of quiet temperament, Rhaegar Targaryen was a dragon. But I did not want to wake up a sleeping dragon.

* * *

  
N / A: Hello, this brief explains a "void (in pov Eddard I) in the AU AU of GOT" Winter Roses "that is also mine if someone wonders why is in fanfiction in Spanish because it participates with that of a challenge from a forum where he got the 3rd place.


End file.
